


Hidden Song

by TheWriterintheCafeCorner



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Multi, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterintheCafeCorner/pseuds/TheWriterintheCafeCorner
Summary: 1957 -  In which, visiting your childhood home goes horribly wrong.
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter & Muminpappan | Moominpappa, Joxaren | The Joxter/Muminpappan | Moominpappa, Joxaren | The Joxter/Mymlan | The Mymble, Lilla My | Little My/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden, Muminmamman | Moominmamma/Muminpappan | Moominpappa, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mymlans dotter | The Mymble’s Daughter/Too-ticki | Too-Ticky, Rådd-djuret | The Muddler/Såsdjuret | The Fuzzy
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Hidden Song

1926

She went this way, he was sure of it.

Down in the woods that laid between the village and the mountains, the footprints of the runaway were clearly laid out for him. She was making a beeline for the mountains. The woodlands down below were sparse. It was easy to tell where she was going. 

The mountains, however, were another story. The mountains were unclaimed territory, hard to navigate and map out. If she somehow made it and manage her way up into them, it would be impossible to track and capture her. 

He quickens his pace, practically running now. If he could just- there! He sees her. She’s reaching the bridge. He calls out to her. As he quickly gains on her, he can now see she’s badly hurt her leg. 

She stops midway over the bridge. Her white fur was a mess, her dress out of sorts. The trim was now frayed from having struggled her way through thorn patches. The Moomin looks over as he slows. She looks between him and the rushing river below. 

She didn’t give him the chance to react.

He runs over to the edge and leans over. He searches for any signs of her, but the river had already swept her away without so much as a sound from her. 

He removes his wide brim hat and runs a paw through his hair. For a moment or two, he debated following the river but found that to be too bothersome. Too much work. He’ll cut his losses, return back, rest, and then be on his way. 

Course, the boss man won’t be happy. 

He groans, ears flicking irritably. After resting his head on the ledge, taking a moment to settle his breathing, he straightens. He cracks his back, stretches, and turns to walk back. 

What rotten luck.

…

It was dusk when the nurse came to check on her. In her arms was a large bouquet of flowers in a glass vase, a rare sight to see in a barren world. 

She looks up as the nurse enters, holding her newborn daughter close to her. Her long, auburn hair was brushed and curtained her pale, round face. Despite the eventful hours prior, she was undoubtedly tired but jovial. 

The nurse sets the bouquet down at the foot of the bed. There was an array of blues, purples, violets, yellows, and white. “Good evening miss, sorry to disturb you.”

She smiles. “Oh it’s no bother,” she says quietly so as not to disturb her baby. “The flowers are quite lovely. Who sent them?” 

The nurse pulls a card from the floral arrangement and hands it to her. “One of your suitors perhaps? A young man dropped them off at the front, said someone sent him.” 

She takes the card. Carefully adjusting her baby, she opens and reads it. There was a look of confusion and then recognition. After considering a moment, she looks to the nurse and smiles. “Thank you, dear. They certainly brighten up the room.”

“Will that be all miss?”

She nods. “Yes, that will be all for tonight. Thank you again.”

The nurse makes sure to check the flowers and make any little adjustments before finally leaving the room. She watches her go before taking the card and rereading it again. 

Ms. Mymble,

Congratulations are in order for your new addition. We hope you get plenty of rest and to hear from you soon. 

In regard to your recent donation, we arranged this lovely bouquet. We hope it shows our appreciation. 

We look forward to doing business again with you.

Best regards, F.H

Mymble lies against the pillows and headboard. She closes the card and sets it on the table before cuddling and cooing at her daughter. 

She already made that decision. 

…

“Hey? Miss, wake up. Miss!” 

She wakes to gentle shaking and a concerned voice. When she opens her eyes, blinking several times, she saw a young Moomin, not much older than her, staring down at her. 

He smiles, some of his worry ebbing away. “Thank goodness, you’re alright!” He helps her to a sitting position. “How on earth did you wind up in the river?” He offers his paws to her.

She takes them, standing. She stands up too fast and almost falls over. The other Moomin catches her. “Nice and easy there. There’s no rush.” 

Once she had her bearings, they move up the shore. She could hear the business of the town the nearer they got. As they move, the Moomin helping her spoke again.

“What’s your name?”

She leans against him, still feeling weak. “Oh,” she spoke softly, smiling a small smile, “I’m Moominmaiden. What’s yours now?”

He returns her smile with his bright one. “I go by Moomintroll.”


End file.
